A Twin Rescue
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: AU, Post-Age of Ultron. Baron Von Strucker has escaped from prison and wants revenge on the Avengers. What better way to do it then to use the twins against them? He sends a few of his men off to retrieve the Maximoff twins. After having them back in his grasp, he brainwashes them into thinking that the Avengers are their enemies and they must kill them. Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Since I started working on my Barton-Maximoff series, I had this idea pop into my head and I thought that I would give it a shot. This takes place months after the events of the movie and Strucker was never killed by Ultron. It borrows some of the stuff from my series of one-shots about the family, like the fact that the twins go to school and that Scout is in this fic.**

 **Hope that you guys will enjoy this fic! I had fun writing this chapter, but I want to know if you guys think that I should continue with it or not. It's all up to you guys!**

 **Summary:** AU, Post-Age of Ultron. Baron Von Strucker has escaped from prison and wants revenge on the Avengers. What better way to do it then to use the twins against them? He sends a few of his men off to retrieve the Maximoff twins. After having them back in his grasp, he brainwashes them into thinking that the Avengers are their enemies and they must kill them. Clint isn't very happy when he learns what Strucker has done to his kids and is determined to whatever is necessary to get them back. Of course the Avengers are there to lend a hand.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers. I do, however, own the idea for this fic and Scout. Those both belong to me.**

* * *

 _A Twin Rescue_

 _Chapter One_

* * *

Life was finally back to normal and there was nothing there to change it. Clint had retired from SHIELD and the Avengers, only agreeing to help them whenever they really needed him. Like if the world was in danger or if his family was, but other than that, he wanted nothing to do with the superhero life. He was happy living a normal life with his wife, five children, and their dog. He couldn't ask for anything better than that.

At first he thought that taking in the twins was going to be a handful, that his life was going to be anything but normal since they were both superpowered teenagers. But he had worried for nothing. They were good kids, always did what he or Laura asked them to do, never used their powers unless they had to, and they were more than willing to play with Cooper and Lila, who seemed to enjoy having them around. Had it not been for the twins, Scout never would have come into their lives either.

Currently, the twins were on their way home from school. It had been a long day and both of the twins were extremely exhausted from the large amounts of school work that they had to do and the fact that they had been given even more homework didn't help either. Sadly, Cooper and Lila had stayed home sick, so that meant that the twins were walking back home alone.

Of course it wouldn't take them very long if Pietro used his powers to run them back to the house, but he was aware of much Clint would disapprove of that, so he knew better than to go against something that the older man had said. After all, with all that the Bartons had done for them, it was the least they could do to not use their powers when they were not needed. They owed them that much.

The twins were unaware of the fact that a black van had been following them since they had gotten out of the town, because it had been keeping its distance from them. Whoever was in that van didn't want to be seen by the twins, but they wanted to keep their eyes on them though.

"Why did I ever agree to walk from school back to the house?" Wanda asked her brother. "I mean, we could have taken the bus."

"Wanda, I'm not sure if the buses even come out this far." Pietro replied.

The sound of a vehicle driving on the road, nearly caused the two of them to jump. It was a rare sight to see a car driving on this road, because it basically lead to the middle of no where. When they had turned their heads to see the car, it was a black van that slowed down as it drove along side of where they were walking.

"Are you kids lost?" A man asked, rolling down the window of the black van.

When the window was rolled down to show who was inside of the van, they recognized the man quickly. He was one of Strucker's men. They had seen him many times back when they were working with him. They thought that maybe if they acted as if they didn't know who he was, the man would leave them alone and they'd be able to make it back to the house without anything happening.

"No, we're not lost." Wanda replied, as she grabbed her brother's arm. "Come on, mom and dad are probably wondering why we aren't home yet." She then dragged her brother far from the van, quickening their pace as they tried to get home quicker.

It wasn't much of a surprise that Wanda had referred to Clint and Laura as their parents. Since they had so graciously taken them in, they had basically become their parents and the twins would often refer to them as 'mom and dad' at school or at home sometime. It wasn't as if the Bartons cared at all, they referred to the twins as their kids all the time and they hoped that it would continue to be that way.

What they were unaware of was that the man in the van had pulled out a tranquilizer gun and had it aimed at the twins. He then fired three darts at Pietro, because of the speedster's high metabolism it would take more darts to keep him knocked out longer. He also fired one at Wanda.

The three darts hit Pietro in the back first, causing him to stop walking and for his body to fall to the ground. This had caught Wanda's attention and she suddenly grew worried for her twin. "Pietro!" She shouted when his body fell to the ground. She turned quickly and was about to drop down beside him when anothe dart hit the side of her neck, causing her to fall to the ground as well. Both knocked out.

The van stopped beside of the two unconscious teenagers and the door opened. The man stepped out of the van, looking over the two bodies. "Let's load them into the van and hurry to the port. Strucker wants them before they wake." He demanded to the other men, watching as the others loaded the twins into the back of the van.

Strucker was going to be very pleased with their work.

* * *

Back at the Barton house, Laura was standing in the kitchen cooking dinner while Clint was sitting in the living room with Cooper and Lila watching a movie. Nathaniel was lying in his rocker in the living room as well, sleeping. Scout was lying in the enterance way of the kitchen that went into the living room. They were all waiting for the twins to return home from school, which they should have been back by now. It was currently 4 o'clock and they still hadn't gotten home.

"Clint, honey, have you heard from the kids? They should be back by now." Laura asked, as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Hearing his wife's question, Clint sat up on the couch and looked at her. "I haven't." He answered. "I'll take Scout and see if something happened, you stay here with the kids in case they come home while I'm gone."

"Be careful." She told him.

"I will." He nodded, standing up from the couch and heading toward the front door. "You kids be good for your mother. Come on Scout!"

As soon as Clint shouted for the dog, the Board Collie shot up from where he lied and ran toward the the door and followed the man outside.

"Is daddy going to find Pietro and Wanda?" Lila asked, as she looked up at her mother.

Laura nodded. "He is." She replied, walking over to check on the sleeping Nathaniel.

"Are they okay?" Cooper asked.

"I'm sure they're fine, sweetie." She assured him. "They probably got tired and decided to take a break. It's a long walk from the town to home. You know that."

She really did hope that the kids were okay.

* * *

Tony Stark was standing in the tech room of the new SHIELD/Avengers building, Steve Rodgers, Natasha Romanov, and Bruce Banner were standing in the room with him. They had just gotten an alert from the prison, saying that someone had managed to escape from lock up and they were trying to figure out who it was. Tony and Bruce were typing away on various computers while Steve and Natasha stood back and watched them.

"Anything yet?" Steve asked.

"No, Cap, we haven't-" Tony started, but stopped mid-sentence as he found something. "Well shit."

"Language, Tony." Natasha warned him, which got a laugh from Tony and Bruce and an eye roll from Steve.

"You guys aren't going to let me live that one down, are you?" The Captain asked.

"Afraid not, Captain." Bruce told him.

Shaking his head, Steve turned his attention back to Tony, who seemed to have found something. "What'd you find?" He asked.

"Looks like our escapee is Strucker." He answered. "Who wants to call Bird brain and give him the news that he escaped?"

"I'll do it, because it's possible that Strucker might be after the twins." Natasha said, before she turned and left the room to deliver the message to the Barton family in hopes that she could warn them before something bad happened.

* * *

 **Author Note: Here is the first chapter for my first multi-chapter Avengers fic. It has elements from my Barton-Maximoff Family Adventures series, so there will be some stuff from that in this, so I thought that I'd let you guys know that. As I said above, this takes place after Age Of Ultron in a universe where Pietro and Strucker are both alive.**

 **Next Chapter: We learn the plans that Strucker has for the twins. Natasha calls the Barton family to tell them the news. Clint finds out that something has happened to the twins.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I'm sorry that chapter is pretty crappy and all, but I wasn't sure what was really going to happen in this one. Originally this was going to explain what Strucker wanted from the Twins, but I'm saving that for the next chapter that is centered around the whole point of the story. Anyway, I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed!**

* * *

A _Twin Rescue_

 _Chapter Two_

* * *

Grass, trees, fence, and a road. That was all that Clint saw as he and Scout walked down the side of the road. The very part that the kids made their journey up every afternoon on their way home from school. Yeah, it was a good two miles or so, but that didn't explain why the kids hadn't arrived home yet. Something must have happened to them if they weren't back yet.

It was something that Clint didn't want to think of. He didn't want to think of something happening to the kids. To his kids. It was something that no parent wanted to think about when it came to their children. Just the thought pained him.

A bark jerked him from his thoughts, causing him to look in the direction of a barking Scout, who seemed to find something. "Find something boy?" He asked, jogging over to the dog. He froze at what he found. Sitting in the grass was both Wanda and Pietro's school bags. It was like his worst fears were coming true.

Before he had a chance to do anything, his phone suddenly went off. Part of him was hoping that Laura was calling to say that the kids had made it to the house and that they were okay, but he had a feeling that wasn't the case. When he pulled his phone out and saw that it was Natasha calling him, he knew it couldn't be good.

"Yeah?" He asked, once he answered the phone.

" _Clint,_ " Natasha started from the other end of the phone. " _We just got news that Strucker has escaped from prison. We think he may go after the twins._ "

That was when he froze once again. The exact thing that he was hoping hadn't happened, had more than likely happened. It was most likely that Strucker had gotten ahold of the twins, which would explain why they hadn't come home directly after school like they normally did. God, he wished this was some bad dream and he would wake up and everything would be completely normal again.

" _Clint, are you still there?_ " His friend asked.

Clint snapped out of his thoughts, had forgotten about the phone call for a moment. "Yeah, I'm here." He replied. "Thanks for telling me, Tasha. I need to get back home, I'll talk to you later."

He hadn't given Natasha the chance to reply, before he hung up his phone and picked up the backpacks. If Strucker had his kids, he was going to make him regret the day that he was born. There was no way in hell that Clint was going to allow this man to hurt his kids again. He promised to take care of them and he was not going to break that promise now.

"Come on, Scout." He told the dog, as he turned and started to make his trek back to the house. It pained him to know that he was going to have to tell his wife and kids that something had happened to the twins.

* * *

Laura was sitting in the living room with Cooper and Lila watching a movie. She glanced over to the sleeping Nathaniel, who had just been put down for another nap. She had never met a child that slept that much. While the kids were watching the movie, she was reading a book that she had been trying to finish for the past couple of weeks, but hadn't had the chance to do so.

"Mommy, do you think daddy found them?" Lila asked, as she glanced at her mother.

"I'm sure he has, sweetie. He's probably on his way back home with them now." She told her daughter, just as the front door was opened. She glanced up to see Scout walking into the room, Clint following behind him with two bags in his hands. "Aren't those..." She trained off.

The former SHIELD agent nodded his head. "They are." He answered, putting them on the ground by the entrance of the living room. A frown on his face as he made his way into the kitchen.

She got up from the couch and followed her husband into the kitchen. "What happened? Where are the kids?" She asked him.

He took a deep breath, turning to look at her. "Strucker escaped from prison and Natasha had a feeling that he would go after the kids." He replied, running a hand through his hair. "I think that's what happened as well."

"If that's what happened, then go and find the kids. Make sure that nothing happens to them." She told him.

* * *

The Avengers were hanging out in the tech room of the new Avengers HQ. It had been a few hours since Natasha returned after calling Clint and giving him the news. She had told the others about how Clint had reacted to the news. She had a feeling that by the way that he had reacted on the phone, that something must have already happened and they were too late in warning him.

"Barton, what are you doing here?" Tony asked, when he noticed the Archer coming into the room.

"Strucker has the twins." He answered. "I need you're help in finding them."

"You're positive that Strucker has them?" Steve asked.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" He asked.

Natasha nodded. "Come on, we'll work on finding any possible places that Strucker could have taken them and then we'll go and find them." She told the boys. "I promise, Clint, we'll find them."

Clint nodded. "Thanks, Tasha."


	3. Author Note: Discontinued

**Author Note: I apologize for the lack of updates on this fic, but I haven't really gotten any ideas for it lately and I don't think that I'm going to be continuing this fic anymore. I haven't really felt the motivation for writing lately, so I guess that might be one reason that I won't be working on this anymore. I've also been having other ideas coming into my head for other stuff and such, so there's that.**

 **I really do apologize to you guys, because I know a lot of you were looking forward to be continuing this fic and all, but it won't be happening anymore. Again, I really am sorry guys. Maybe one day in the future I will come back to this fic and work on it again, but for right now, it's going to be discontinued.**

 **~CrazyTimesAMillion**


End file.
